Draining
by ariel.fanning1
Summary: What if Quinn was a vampire and saved Kurts mum? Just something my brain decided was cool
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the hospital corridor in a rampage, looking for my great great great nephew Burt Hummel, who neglected to tell me his wife might die. In theory I am 16 but that's because I was the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter. When I turned 16 I stopped growing and my vampire like characteristics grew.

I arrive at Burt's room, my anger slightly cooling off as I wait for him to invite me in. He finally notices me and opens the door so I can sit down. We sit in silence by Elizabeth's bed while Kurt marries and divorces his power rangers. I smile at his innocence. Elizabeth may need to be turned soon but I need Burt's permission.

I look to Burt and he nods in confirmation, then goes to close the curtains. I look to Elizabeth's porcelain neck and grow out my teeth. I warn Burt to avert his eyes then I get on with it.

Once I finish I wipe the trail of blood from her neck and heal the scars and wait.

In an hour Kurt is asleep and his Mom is stirring but she won't wake up for a day or so.

Another hour passes and the sun is getting bright, so I put my sunglasses over Elizabeth's eyes so the sun won't harm them. I take out a spare pair that a seven year old Blaine Anderson insisted I needed. They were bright pink and hurt my eyes just as much as the sun did. Burt chuckled when he saw them. Blaine is another seventh child of a seventh child and his parents wanted me to look after him well they were away for a month, he also happens to be Kurt's best friend.

I look up to see that Kurt has woken up and is walking towards me.

"Quinnie, can I wear the sunglasses Blaine chose?"

"Why do you insist on calling me Quinnie young Kurtikins?"

"I wont call you Quinnie if you never mention that nickname in front of Blaine. "

"Does someone have a crush?"

"Quiet Quinn, I don't want Dad to know!"

"Why? You know he is accepting!"

"That's of other people!"

I decide to end the whispered argument in favour of taking in his emotions. He has a blush creeping up his cheeks and a shy smile on his face.

I decide to have a cigarette break. As I re-adjust my sunglasses Burt gives me a look that screams 'Wait right there, missy.'

"You shouldn't do that, Quinn! I know it won't harm you but what about Kurt or Blaine? They adore you and think you know everything! What if they decide to smoke too?"

"I never do it around Blaine or Kurt!."

"But what if they find your packet or lighter"

"One, I'm not stupid enough to leave it around and two, I'm a freaking vampire I can put a glamour on them!"

He rolls his eyes and gives up the argument when I turn to leave. Nurses know by now to ignore me but while I walk down the hall some of the the newer nurses look at me strangely.

Once I'm finished I walk back to Elizabeth's room. It seemed Burt had taken Kurt to get some food, so I go to tell Burt I need to go, because I need to meet Blaine at home. I laugh when I see Kurt listing all the reasons Burt should love the sound of music.

I leave around five minutes later and get home, not bothering to turn on the lights even though Blaine will need them when he gets home


	2. Chapter 2

8 YEARS LATER

I wake up to Mom and Dad yelling that Blaine was here. He enters the room on his phone, not caring that I am standing in front of him in my boxers.

"Quinn, just hurry the hell up and get here!"

I smile at the mention of Quinn's name while I am struggling with my jeans.

Blaine gives me this look before saying, "You know you wouldn't take so long to get dressed if you didn't wear those skin tight jeans each day!"

"Well my boyfriend thanks me for it!"

"Well I don't think the teacher will be happy with that as the reason we were late."

I struggle and finally do up the skin tight pants. Blaine smirks at the reddness that covers my face from the excertion of putting my pants on.

"So are you excited for school Blainey-Days?"

"Yep, it's good Quinn decided to go to high school with us. We couldn't have ruled the school as the unholy trinity without her!"

"I still dont get how she got in!"

We were looking thoughtful when Quinn came in and shouted

"DID SOMEONE SAY DRACO MALFOY!" Then she bursts out laughing and we follow her to the floor in fits of laughter. We try to stop and we succeed until Mom comes in and asks why we were laughing. She rolls her eyes as she calls me out of the room to talk.

"So are you showing Blaine around school today?"

"Yep, Quinn and I got permission to be late to class and finish early to show him around."

"Thats good son. Will he be joining the New Directions?"

"I really hope so! He has an amazing voice!"

I can see she wants to comment on that but she doesn't. I dont say anything because Blaine and Quinn burst out of the room holding my bag in between them with their bags on their back. I realized I had dazed off into a world of my own, remembering how weirdly I reacted when I found out Mom was a vampire.

"_Dad? Why is mom so cold?"_

"_Do you know what a vampire is, Kurt?"_

"_Yeah. Like dracula!"_

"_Sort of. You know how last week Mom woke up?"_

"_Duh Dad!" I had been so happy when she woke up and smiled at me._

"_Well in order for her to wake up Quinn had to turn her into a vampire."_

"_So does that mean Mom gets to live forever?"_

I smile at the memory of my innocent 8 year old self and see the others yelling at me from the car. I hop in and start chatting.

"So Quinn, how is it living with Santana and Brittany?"

"The same as it was living with them when we were all human, minus the 6 older siblings." She says with a roll of her eyes, she had turned Santana and Brittany when she would have celebrated her 20th birthday.

"Won't it be weird going to school with them?"

"About as weird as it is going to school with my great great great nephews kid."

"And as weird as it is going to school with my care givers!" Blaine adds in to the conversation.

When Blaine was born his parents got in an accident (or so it is said) and since he was a going to be a vampire he was sent to live with 2 vampires who were looking to adopt, Jeff and Nick.

They arrive at school 10 minutes later and show Blaine to english. When he walks inside, Quinn turns to me.

"Want to go to the bleachers with me?"

"Sure why not."

She smiles at me, I guess the stress of actually having to work is getting to her. When we sit down she gets ready to smoke but I stop her.

"Quinn, should you really be doing this on school grounds?"

"Principal Figgins couldn't control a redvine let alone the whole school, teachers don't care about the bleachers."

"How can you tell?"

"Well one of my skills is being able to read body language exceptionally well, it would have been easier to read minds but that would be pretty darn horrifying!"

We laugh and Quinn carries on as if I'm not there.

"Wait Quinn. When you were eight you told my dad you would never smoke around me."

"I did? You must have a better memory than me becau-" She was cut off by Jeff and Nick walking towards us, holding hands.

"Kurt, have you seen Adam?"

"Why? Actually, it's probably some prank you two want to play on him."

"Well why else would we be looking for your boyfriend?"

I roll my eyes and shoo them away before starting a new conversation with Quinn about the likelihood of ever meeting Sebastian Smythe who played Harry in AVPM.


	3. Chapter 3

We had been sitting under the bleachers for most of the day, every so often taking Blaine to a new class. We go to glee club after school and see faces. I immediately judge them based on looks.

Long brown hair, big nose, loud opinion, show off.

Long brown hair, blue streaks, contacts, shy.

Black, popular clothes, acts like Beyonce, cross between shy and show off all rolled into one.

The next thing that pops in to my peripheral vision is Blaine, Kurt and Adam. Blaine is looking at Kurt so sweetly and it is literally draining to look at them. Blaine looked sad just being so engrossed in Kurt. I don't even know why Kurt and Adam started going out, I mean Kurt liked Blaine and they spent so much time together. But then Adam joined New Directions last year and was completely infatuated with Kurt.

I continue judging the members. Then again I see some familiar faces like my Moms, Jeff and Nick. Then I see a dork with a mohawk trying to act cool with another dork who was cuddling up to the annoying brunette. I almost gag when I see the emo asian and wheelchair kid chatting along like they were together. Maybe they should just go out already.

I see Mike sitting alone and quickly find the seat next to him, sitting down I start up a conversation.

"So how was your day?"

"Good, but boring since Matt wasn't here today. "

"Ok. Will he be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Did you see Rachel finally decided to join glee club?"

"Good, she may be annoying but she is talented. Who's that dude with the mowhawk?'

"Oh, he's Puck. Actually Noah. I don't even know why he joined."

We turn around to see Mr Schue has arrived and written on the board "Welcome."

"So... we have some new faces but today we are starting off with some of our old faces, dueting with a friendly rendition of Animal, Kurt and Blaine!"

I smile as we follow Blaine and Kurt to the courtyard where they run to the top of the steps.

"Here we go again

I kinda want to be more than friends

so take it easy on me, I'm afraid you never satisfied." Blaine sings with the custest little teasing smirk well him and Kurt run around.

"Here we go again,

we're sick like animals we play pretend,

you're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I wont get out alive!" Kurt finishes where Blaine stops then they join together cutely singing,

"No I wont sleep tonight.."

They finish the song dancing on the table and when everyone starts clapping they hop down and hug quickly before going off to their boyfriend, or in Blaine's case, me.

"You did an amazing job Blainers!"

"Thanks Quinn. I just wish Kurt wouldn't have ran away so quickly. I really wish I could talk to him."

"You will after glee. I am banning Adam from my house while we have a mini party. "

"What about your Moms?"

"They are hanging out with Jeff, Nick, Burt and Elizabeth. "

"So a parent convention?"

"Basically, as long as they don't interrupt our unholy trinity time!"

He smiles as we go back to the choir room hearing Mr Schue go on and on about going to see the competition called Vocal Adrenaline. I ignore him in favour of watching Blaine. He looks like a kicked puppy while Kurt is talking with Adam about something weird. I am already up by the time Mr Shue releases us and Kurt and Blaine meet me at my car.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait but I am already finished the next chapter so it might be updated today again_

We get to Quinn's house after what seems like seconds because we were singing really loudly and doing the weirdest dances. We get out of the car and don't even bother waiting for Quinn to get out.

We walk in and sit on the couch, boredly staring at a wall till Quinn finally walks in holding all our bags.

"Why do you treat me like your slave guys?"

"Because you are older therefore stronger." I say laughing at Quinn's disgruntled face.

She continues cleaning up then throws us a can of diet coke. I laugh when Kurt opens it, not carefully and it explodes everywhere. Luckily Kurt was wearing black but he still gets frustraded and has to change into a pair of Quinns trackpants. Weirdly he doesn't have any body issues so I just watch him as he changes. Quinn laughs when she looks at me and I blush that someone saw how I looked at him.

He finishes and looks over at me and I stop feeling anything, My eyes go blank and I fall down.

I look over to Blaine then start moving around.

"Kurt carry him to his bed and close the curtains!"

"Your lucky he is a hobbit Quinn!" I would have laughed if it was a less serious situation so I go and help Kurt.

We strap his arms and legs to my bed and close the curtains then leave the room and lock the door.

"Whats going on Quinn?"

"Blaines changing so we need to make sure he can't hurt himself or others. Can you call my parents and his parents?"

"Sure Quinn."

This is going to be a long night


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey sorry for taking ages but I have been banned from technology so I can only use it at school. This also means in my notebook I have four chapters waiting to be emailed to my beta. Hope you enjoy this**

When Santana, Britt, Nick and Jeff arrive ten minutes later, I go to greet them in a somewhat rude manor.

"Santana, Britt go deal with your freaking daughter, I know this is stressful for her but what about me? I am a human and I'm not outside smoking like a chimney. You, Jeff and Nick, go be with Blaine and help him, he needs you."

I finish that and walk away to get a drink. Jeff follows me looking young as ever.

"Kurt I think you should leave. It might get worse and as you said you are just human and might not be able to do it." They end of his sentence is punctuated by a loud scream from Blaine

I get into the car and drive, I don't know where. When I arrive at my destination I realize I am at the supermarket. I walk into the supermarket hoping that going in there will jog my memory.

I get in and see a chocolate bar. I guess I was hungry, I think to myself as I pick it up and put it in my basket. Next I see that a Katy Perry CD Blaine doesn't have is here so I decide to get it for him.

Then I see Adam and run to hug him.

"I thought you were with Quinn and Blaine?" Adam said skeptically.

"Blaine got sick so I am shopping for him. Speaking of, Quinn's calling me." I say, alerting Adam to the fact that my phone is ringing.

"Hey Quinn, what do you want?"

"Can you get some music?"

"One step ahead of you, I brought a Katy Perry CD for him!"

"Cool. Get some sunglasses while you're there and use that fake ID I gave you to get me some cigarettes."

"No, Quinn you get them your-" I was cut off by a scream, followed by Quinn hanging up.

I hurry to get the last few items on my list and then leave, quickly unlocking my car and hopping in.

During the drive to Quinn's I just picture what Blaine is going to look like and speak some words that would make my grandmother turn in her grave.

Quinn opens the door and her hair is dyed red with blood vomit.

"Thats why I wanted the cigarettes."

"Well you're lucky I'm nice." I say, throwing a pack at Quinn.

She looks at me like I am God as I run to Blaine's room. Blaine looks like crud, that is all there is to say. He looks like he could die at any moment. The CD started playing Teenage Dream.

"Sing," I hear Blaine whimper before squinting in pain. I get over the shock and bring the song back to the start.

"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on,

you think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong,

I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down."

I can see he is smiling faintly so I continue.

"Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy,

you brought me to life,

now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine."

I stop there, noticing he is asleep. I turn the music down so I can barely hear it and sneak out of the room.

I see Quinn on the deck smiling.

"You know he will want you to sing to him for a while?"

"Oh well, he is a sweetie pie, so it is fine."

"Try having him vomit blood in your hair!"

I raise my hands protectivly to my hair at the comment. "Is that going to be permanent?"

"Somewhat. It will get paler and if I dye it, it will stay the colour I dye it, since my hair doesn't grow unless you bewitch it."

"Cool, the literal blood red suits you."

"Thanks. Did you get sunglasses?"

"Yep, like your pair."

She smiles, remembering the hot pink pair I was referring sit in silence until Adam calls me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey honey why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if you and I could have dinner?"

I look over to Quinn, knowing she could hear him.

"You don't really need to stay." Quinn whispered so Adam couldn't hear.

"Ok." I say and put the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry Adam, I cant." I can almost hear the disappointment through the phone. We say goodbyes and hang up shortly after.

"Kurt why did you do that!? Blaine doesn't need you!" Quinn yells.

"HE DOES! Did he calm down for any of you? NO!" I finish my sentence and run into the bathroom, needing to calm down.

I immediately break down crying, or should I say ugly crying. I am just so freaking confused. Why did I do that? I want to go to dinner but I can't stand Blaine being sad! I stop this train of thought when I hear a weak 'Kurt'. I run straight to Blaine's room and finally crack a smile when he asks me to sing.

"What song Blainers?"

"Teenage dream."

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." I finish the song for the third time when Quinn walks in, looking guilty.

"Blaine, Kurt has to go now." Blaine does the cutest little pout and... stop Kurt! You cant think like this!

We put the sunglasses on Blaine then I watch while Quinn chats a bit and tucks him in like a child. I can tell that when she is done we will have to talk about the outburst. If only I could distract her...

I've got it! I sneakily hide her pack of cigarettes and lighter in different places, knowing she will want them before we talk. Now I can plan how I will answer the questions she asks.

When she exits the bedroom the first thing she does is look for what I hid. I'm lucky I have an excellent poker face because if I didn't she would have seen I was lying straight away.

When she found them she seemed to have forgotten all about our conversation in favour of smoking like a chimney. I smile, for a vampire Quinn has a terrible memory. Blaine should be up and sparkling in two hours. Although who would have guessed that vampires were sparkly? Really?

We create a dance for class then start watching The New Normal.

"Awww that frog hat is so cute!" Quinn squeaks, not having seen the episode already.

When the scene happens, Quinn's happy face quickly turns to a sad face. At the end of the episode Quinn turns to me.

"I can't believe you have to deal with people like that, Kurt. "

"It's fine, Quinn." I said, but she could tell by the look on my face I was affected by it. She let me fall into her arms as I silently cried and hiccupped until I fell asleep.

I woke up to see an overexcited Blaine bouncing beside me in pink glasses, bowtie and capris along with a white polo and really messy hair.

"Well hello there, sleeping beauty!" I say, referring to all the pink he was wearing and the fact that he slept for ages.

He smiles his 100 watt smile at me before commenting on my bed hair.

"Ugh," I groan, "you shouldn't wear that much pink Blainey days! It's blinding me!" He smirks at me and does a shimmy that Mike has labelled my 'awkward shimmy'. I roll my eyes at him and push him off the couch.

"Hey I'm offended Kurt!" He says with a smile, "You watched The New Normal without me!" And with a dramatic gasp he exits the room. What he is doing? I don't know.

He comes back with Santitni and Neff who I had forgotten were in the house. They are all standing awkwardly in various states of undress. It's almost like he reads my mind when he says,

"They were in seperate rooms, by the way."

And just like that everyone starts laughing and somehow clothes start putting themselves on the couples. Quinn senses my confusion and decides to explain.

"When Santana changed she gained the ability to make objects do what she wanted them to.

"What can Blaine do?"

"Mind read." I look to Blaine and he says,

"No, Kurt we won't use it for evil!"

I look down, embarrassed. Then Santana put the chocolate bar I forgot I had in front of me.

"Thanks," I say with a grin like a Cheshire cat and start eating.

It's not long before we realize it is 3 in the morning and we have school tomorrow, or I guess today.

"Satan go call Burt, Britt set up a bed for Kurt." Jeff orders before turning towards me.

"You need to sleep so Britt will put you to sleep when you get into bed."

Well, that's Britt's power I guess, I lie down and she waves her hand over my head.


	7. Chapter 7

When I wake up, Blaine is perched on the end of my bed like an owl.

"You have interesting dreams." He says. I instantly try to remember what I was dreaming about.

"Relax Kurt you dreamt about watching me in a Warblers costume singing teenage dream."

"Is Adam in the Warblers in the dream?"

Blaine's voice falters when he replies, "No, but I got your bag ready and we have ten minutes before we have to leave."

I jump and start my facial routine with my usual moisturisers that Santana got me. When I hop into the car with Quinn, Blaine, Santana and Brittany, we start talking about school.

"So I head you guys are called the unholy trinity, how did you get that name?"

"Once upon a time, a few years ago, Burt started calling us that because we were always together."

We continue to drive and we honk at someone doing the walk of shame down the road. Although I feel a little bad for her.

We arrive at the nightmare of a school parking lot. Today there is a football match off campus so a lot of cars are gone.

We park the car and walk to Glee where Rachel is standing at the front with Finn.

"As you know, we have sectionals coming up soon and I hope you know our number for sectionals." The starting notes for Faithfully started playing before Santana jumped up screaming.

"DON'T YOU THINK OTHER PEOPLE WANT THE DUET LIKE MAYBE KURT AND DOCTOR WHO OVER THERE WANT IT OR QUINN AND MOHAWK OVER THERE! OR MAYBE, JUST MAYE I WANT A DUET WITH BRITTANY!"

I run to Santana and hold her as she started sobbing and pulsing with rage.

"SANTANA!" That got her attention, "Calm the hell down!"

She stops struggling and goes limp. She looks at me and regains her calm while Mr Shue speaks up.

"Ok, Rachel I think Santana may have a point. Do you want to sing something with Kurt?" He directs towards Adam.

"If Kurt doesnt mind I would love to sing-"

"If you don't mind Mr Shue I would like to sing something." Blaine says looking to Mr Shue for confirmation.

"Sure, Blaine." He says hating that Blaine always interupts him.

Blaine grabs a guitar and sat down.

"So yesterday, last night and this morning I was really sick and I forced Kurt to help me," He looks at me with a smile "so he sang to me and it made me feel better so today I am singing for him."

"Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes." Blaine sings the whole song beautifully.

"Well done Blaine! That will be our solo for sectionals. Santana do you have a number?"

"Well Blaine was out last night Britt, Q and Kurt helped me with a Gaga number. We even have costumes!" Santana says excitedly which is our cue to stand in a line and strip our jackets off. Our shirts were our insecurities. Mine was 'likes boys' Quinn's was 'smoker' Santana's said 'lebanese' and Brittany's said 'i'm with stoopid' with an arrow pointing up.

"Before you ask Britt made my top. It was supposed to say lesbian." She says happily.

Then we get into Born This Way. By the time we finish I am exhausted and just want to sit down but Santana and Brittany got up, not exhausted in the slightest so sing Dance with somebody which ends up being our duet for sectionals.

5 minutes later Sue comes in demanding a setlist and Will gives her an old setlist before sending her off.

"She wants us to lose so she is getting other teams to cheat." Blaine whispers in my ear.

That just confused me more than Sue herself. We started teaching the rest of the group the background dancing for dance with somebody.

When Mr Shue reminds us we are meant to be practicing for invitationals which is a few days before sectionals, we start getting our setlist together.

When the day ends, we are exhausted except for the vampires who were drinking from their drink bottles, probably filled with blood.

I follow Quinn out to the bleachers wondering why such an independent woman is so reliant on cigarettes.

AN: Warning the engames are:

Quick- (Quinn and Puck)

Klaine- (Kurt and Blaine)

Finchel- (Finn and Rachel)

Brittana- (Brittany and Santana)

If there is any endgames you want for the characters I havent mentioned please tell me.


End file.
